Cold chemistry
by NickRivers92
Summary: Porque el frío y la química también podían encajar. / Written in English


_**Es raro que traiga historias en inglés, pero esta la he encontrado por Tumblr, no me acuerdo quien la había escrito, pero necesitaba subirla aquí. Si esa persona está por aquí y tiene algún problema, que me lo diga, me disculpo y la retiro, pero no se, me parecía necesaria que estuviera aqui. El título es mío, eso si.**_

_**Esta tarde he descubierto un shipping, que es el que trata esta historia: el shippeo Bucky/Jemma. Si, Bucky Barnes y Jemma Simmons. Me ha parecido un tanto raro, pero la historia es algo bastante subida de tono, y aunque no conocía yo esta pareja, que escriban mini fics de ella es bonito. Contiene un alto lemmon, clasificada como +K.**_

* * *

"I… I'm…" Bucky quickly sat up, embarrassed that he couldn't hide the obvious erection he had. It wasn't the first time, but both had ignored it before because, as Jemma had said, it was a natural thing for men in the morning. He wouldn't think on how his fingers were still damp from her arousal because he didn't want to think about who she was possible dreaming of to make her so aroused.

"I'm sorry," he finally managed to say.

Jemma's cheeks were flushed, but not entirely from embarrassment. Since they found the cabin almost two weeks ago and holed themselves up due to the torrential rains and ensuring they weren't found, she would be lying if she hadn't started to feel something for the stoic man. She knew Bucky Barnes' history, as she had told him after he rescued her. She even would admit she had feared him at first, because she also knew the limited history on the assassin he had been molded into, the Winter Soldier. And it was hard to forget about that part of him, especially now, when the metal left arm was exposed.

The dreams had been coming more and more, especially when they slept they way they did in order to keep one another warm. Feeling his hard body pressed to hers, his real arm more often than not the one draped over her belly, she couldn't help but feel the desire stirring more and more with each day.

She shifted and moved closer to him, seeing how he flinched. She touched his shoulder and moved so she was straddling his waist. Immediately, his hands gripped her hips and he tried to push her back and off of him. A gasp escaped her as the movement immediately dragged the head of his cock against her moist center without meaning to. She felt his fingers tighten on her hips, his left much more gentle in its grip than his right. That was another thing she had noticed. He rarely touched her with his left hand, but when he did he was always aware of just how much pressure to use so he wouldn't hurt her.

"Don't," Jemma whispered. He kept trying to duck his head away, or move her off of him. Her nails bit into his right shoulder, her other hand moving to cup the side of his neck near his left shoulder. She slid her fingers slightly towards the back of his neck, letting her fingers tangle in the longer locks. She tugged, grabbing his attention until their eyes met.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

"Don't be," Jemma said, her accent thickening her voice. She could feel his damp fingers against her hip. Her nether regions tingled at the thought that he had been sliding those fingers through her damp folds and that the sensations she had been feeling had not been all in her dream.

"I took… I touched you when… I shouldn't…" He was stuttering.

"I thought it was a dream," Jemma said, cutting him off. "I thought your fingers against me was just another dream."

"What?" Bucky asked.

"This," Jemma said, shifting her hips to drag her center against his cock again. His eyelids fluttered and he looked almost pained as he kept his eyes locked on hers. "Is for you. I keep having dreams of you and when I felt your fingers against me… I thought it was all the dream. Until I realized it wasn't."

"You can't mean that," Bucky said, his voice so sad that Jemma wanted to weep for him.

"I do," she said quietly.

"You can't," he said again, his voice rough. He tried to lift her off again, but Jemma's thighs tightened and resisted. His fingers slipped and the head of his cock slipped just past her wet folds from the motion. A soft grunt escaped him and the urge to push fully into her slammed into him, but he refused to give into it.

"I do," Jemma said again. She shifted and let her hips slip down more, taking more of him into her. His fingers tighened on her hips, stilling her motions. He had to make her realize what a mistake this would be.

"You can't," Bucky said stronger. He flexed the fingers of his left hand, letting the metal scrape against her skin, but not enough to her hurt. Simply to remind her. "You can't possibly want a monster."

"You are not a monster," Jemma said, her voice hot and approaching angry.

"I am," Bucky said again. "You've seen the reports of what I've done, you said so yourself. I am a—." His head fell back as Jemma tightened her fingers in his hair. He waited for her words, but instead felt her lips and then her teeth against his throat, scraping the skin. A hiss escaped him as he felt her tongue trace the same path to soothe.

"You are not a monster," she said against his skin. Her hips tried to shift to take him in.

"Stop," he said quietly. "I can't let you—."

"Bucky, stop," Jemma said. Her lips shifted up to caress his jawline, her fingers loosening in his hair. He turned his head to look at her, his eyes finding hers. What he saw had his fingers loosening on her hips. He wanted her, there was no doubt of that, but he didn't want her to ever regret allowing him to find solace within her body. He didn't want her pity, but he saw nothing but need and want in her eyes. Something more seemed to be there as well, but he didn't even want to consider what that more was, not now. Not when he was not sure who he truly was.

Oh he believed he was Bucky Barnes. It was hard not to, especially after Jemma had told him so much. But he still didn't remember. And he knew that many probably thought Jemma was gone because of him. He had to get her home and get her safe. He knew being on her knees the way she was couldn't be good for the broken ankle she was sporting. He could feel his heart screaming for her, knew that he was already lost to her, but he wasn't good for her.

"Jemma…" he said.

"I want this," Jemma said, cutting him off. "Stop denying us both."

"I'm—," he tried to say again, his resolve to not make love to her slowly fading.

"A man who doesn't fully remember his past," Jemma said. "Who deserves a second chance after what was done to him."

"Je—." His resolved completely crumbled, his eyes closing. Jemma pressed her lips to both of his eyelids before finding his lips. His fingers tightened on her hips enough to lift her up off of him.

"Bucky…" Jemma said, her mouth coming away from his. The rejection in her voice broke his heart.

"Shh," he said, brushing her lips with his. He shifted their bodies until she was laying on her back. He made sure her broken ankle was still splinted before moving between her thighs.

"I don't want you in pain," he explained, glancing to the limb. Jemma gave him a tremulous smile, having managed to forget about the pain in her leg, but now it was aching again. As he settled between her thighs and his length was pressed against her, her mind diverted to that feeling instead.

"Are you sure—," Bucky started to ask, his fingers brushing her hair from her face.

"Bucky, I want you inside of me now," Jemma said, cutting him off. She lifted her hand and pulled his head down to hers, pressing her lips to his.

He didn't question her again, not as his mouth opened to comment and he felt her tongue stroking his. He tilted his head to properly kiss her even as his hips shifted and the length of his cock slid into her moist depths. He groaned into her mouth, wondering in the back of his mind why he had fought this. It felt right, like coming home in a way.

Jemma arched into Bucky's frame, her breasts pressing to his chest. She felt the cool metal of his left shoulder pressing to her body as he settled his weight more on top of her. She lifted her good leg and draped it carefully around his waist as his hips started flexing against hers. She moaned into his mouth as they kissed, feeling his cock moving inside of her. She could feel her inner walls immediately tugging against him to draw him as deeply as she could into him when his hips pulled back from hers.

Bucky soon found a rhythm, their mouths separating as their pace increased slightly. He pressed his forehead to her shoulder, moaning at the pleasure that he felt having her gripping his cock so tightly. He felt her lips against his temple, her hot breath blowing against his skin with every moan his motions pulled from her throat.

Jemma's fingers shifted to his back, her nails digging into his skin. She was no virgin, but what limited experiences she had were never like this. Despite their situation, it felt right to be laying on the cabin's floor, near the small fire, as Bucky made love to her. She never expected this to happen, but it was right.

Bucky's hips began to move faster and Jemma arched, loud moans escaping her throat as she felt the pit of her stomach tightening with pleasure. Each thrust brought her closer to her peak until one thrust from him sent her spiraling out of control. Her nails dug deeper into his back as she cried out his name as she orgasmed. She felt him thrust twice more before the muscles of his back tightened beneath her touch as his hips were flush tight to hers as he found his own release.


End file.
